


From Reality to Fantasy

by Links6



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Asta's real reason for wanting to become Wizard King, Canon Compliant, I Don't Even Know, I love how one scene changes your outlook on a series, Inspired By Pinterest, M/M, OTP Feels, Plans For The Future, Relationship(s), Their Love Is So, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, so much OTP goodness, these two cinnamon rolls are going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Asta had always been a realist... but he decided to become the Wizard King... the reason he admits to is a bit different than the truth.





	From Reality to Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> from a tag prompt: ''He became king because he wanted to marry you''

Asta had never been one whom would delve into flights of fancy.

 

He had always been a realist.

 

Of course, during adolescence it was simply dismissed as a lack of imagination or creation. Asta was fine with that too.

 

He had been content to live as they were. Happy enough to be happy.

 

He never truly wanted for anything, especially since Yuno was always at his side. What else would he need?

 

And yet...

 

As time went on and they grew a bit older and taller, the nursery rhymes that Father would tell them turned into tales of adventure from Sister Lily at bedtime. Rocking cradles and soft hymns had turned into dragons and long roads and castles made of clouds.

 

Asta knew the difference between fairytales and reality though. After all, there were many things that cannot be changed, no matter how hard someone fights against it. He knew the limitations of his birth and certainly held no reservations in knowing that growing up in an orphanagewould certainly not yield a future of prosperity or abundance.

 

He loved the _idea_ of being able to become anything, it was certainly appealing... and yet, the reality of his situation was not lost on him. But, he never could find it in himself to actually mind it, he had Yuno and that's all he'd ever need. And, with that, he was content. More than content. _Happy_. 

 

So, that's exactly what he did. Lived the idea of such a fantasy through stories. Lived such a fanciful life through the wonderful tales Sister Lily read to them at night before bed and it brought him contentment. It became a stable highlight to his days. Something to want but never achieve. And he was truly content with that.

 

Some tales were soft, buried in warm hot chocolate and wide fields where they could play to their hearts content. Those were the ones Yuno loved the most. The ones that didn't truly have an ending, more just an appreciation of what _is._

 

 _And then,_ there were tales of fighting and princesses that needed saving and _those_ were Asta's favourite. The adventure and action and hero's... but, always when it truly started to get to the _good_ part – the fighting- Yuno would shut his eyes and ears, curl up in a ball and wait for it to pass. It didn't matter if Asta held his hand or snuggled next to him. Yuno simply stayed closed off. Sometimes he even fell asleep like that. And... after a while... Asta's didn't look forward to them anymore.

 

He didn't want Yuno to shut himself away, he wanted Yuno to be _part_ of it.

 

And then, one afternoon, Sister Lily had told them the story of the history of the Clover Kingdom. The darkness, the destruction and all Asta could feel was both the excitement brewing in his chest and the loneliness that followed when he saw Yuno hiding once more.

 

But that moment...

 

When Sister Lily had mentioned _him – the Wizard King_... Yuno looked up. His eyes opened to the sunlight and he stared at the pictures enraptured by the arrival of _him._ Even as the story continued and the demon and the Wizard King fought, Yuno had never once shut his eyes again. He was _enthralled_.

 

And that is where Asta found it. At that moment, he decided.

 

Yuno's amber orbs were focused on the storybook in front of them, trained on the arrival of the Wizard King.

 

At that moment, Asta knew. Asta decided, without fear, doubt or reservation. That he would become _him._ Asta decided there and then, he would become the Wizard King. If he could, by becoming whomever this Hero was that made Yuno's eyes widen in wonder, he would do it. He _wanted_ Yuno to look at him in the same way.

 

So, he decided. He made his choice. Whomever this Wizard King was, he would find him, he would take him on, he will win and he will become the Wizard King.

He would become the Wizard King for Yuno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me review if you liked it!!   
>  and, you're more than welcome to leave a request or send me a prompt ;)


End file.
